


Веди меня

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен просто помогает другу отвязаться от девушки… так ведь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Веди меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Your Wingman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425841) by [Heartithateyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou). 



> **Бета:** ~Chertopoloh~  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.

\- Не знаю, как еще доходчивее объяснить, что я гей, - кажется, уже в пятидесятый раз повторяет Джаред. 

\- И почему я тебе не верю? - Жен с выпивкой в руке наклоняется ближе.   
Ему приходится подавить вздох разочарования. Грубить не хочется, но когда же она наконец отстанет? Он уже больше получаса пытается отбиться от ее заигрываний. 

\- Спроси моего парня, - говорит он и хватает проходящего мимо Дженсена. Тот растерянно переводит взгляд с него на Жен. Джаред выгибает бровь и чуть наклоняет голову в надежде, что его соообщение поймут и подыграют.

К счастью, Дженсен почти умеет читать его мысли - временами это пугает - он быстро обнимает Джареда и натягивает на лицо улыбку.

Джаред не может не заметить, как хорошо ему в объятии и на секунду жалеет, что это только притворство. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не увлечен Дженсеном дольше, чем готов признать. 

\- Вы с Дженсеном? Правда, что ли? Я думала, это из плохих фанфиков, - язвит Жен и делает глоток.

\- Ну, мы не очень-то распространяемся, - добродушно улыбается Дженсен, крепче обнимая Джареда. 

\- Ребят, ну признайтесь, что морочите мне голову, а? - подозрительно смотрит она. 

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, солнышко, но он мой, - усмехается Дженсен и отпивает пива.

\- Докажи. Если он твой парень, поцелуй его, - предлагает Жен, хитро блестя глазами. Хорошо, что Дженсен уже проглотил пиво - а то, похоже, он бы его сейчас выплюнул!

Джаред уже готов пробормотать извинение, потому что последнее, чего ему хочется - подставлять друга, и тут слышит:  
\- Ну, если настаиваешь.

Сердце начинает биться в груди, и такое ощущение, словно все кружится слишком быстро и одновременно стоит на месте. Внезапно он чувствует, как Дженсен притягивает его ближе, чувствует его губы на своих, отчаянные и жаркие, чувствует всё то, что когда-то навоображал себе.

Этот поцелуй легко выигрывает у всех его прошлых поцелуев, это поцелуй из разряда “пробирает до костей”. И внезапно граница, которую он старался никогда не переходить, исчезает прямо на глазах, и глупое увлечение превращается во всепоглощающую любовь. 

А Дженсен участвует в этом в шутку!

\- Черт… Кажется, я сильно ошибалась. - слышит он бурчание Жен, и она сбегает.

\- Я… Я.. эм… - мозг отказывается работать, все, о чем он может думать, - это снова развести Дженсена. 

\- Джаред… 

\- Есть ли хоть какая-нибудь… какая-нибудь вероятность, что ты хочешь стать моим парнем по-настоящему? - шепчет Джаред, в ужасе оттого, что сам сказал. 

\- Еще какая! - он чувствует, как Дженсен, не отодвигаясь, отвечает ему и снова сминает его губы поцелуем.


End file.
